Cahill Fun
by cluesclues39
Summary: My first fanfic. What happens when all the Cahills meet again at the Kabra's- some of them with their respective girlfriends and boyfriend. Chaos of course! AMIAN, HAMEAD, NATAN, TEAGAN and NEDISON
1. The News

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything except this plot and few other people.**

In the Cahill mansion, Dan and Amy were fighting over the T.V remote. Dan wanted to watch the "Ninja Show" whereas Amy wanted to watch "Interview of the Authors." Nellie was half-listening to her I-pod and half-trying to break the fight. Saladin was glaring at the little Evamy the dog, named after Evan and Amy. Everything was normal. Until, the phone rang.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…

Dan, Amy and Nellie raced for the phone. Nellie picked up the phone.

"Wazzup, Cahill residence"

"Hello Nellie."

"Fiske!" At the name, the sibling stopped fidgeting with the remote and paid attention. They could hear a muffled sound and Nellie going "What?" "Why?" or "OK." These sign didn't look very good, thought Dan. Then, Nellie put down the phone.

"We've got problem Kiddos" she announced. Before Dan could say anything Nellie continued "Quickly run up and pack your bags. No more than 2 suitcases each. We are going to London" She glanced at Amy "at the Kabra residence for 2 weeks."

**Dan's POV**

My mouth fell open. And I knew Amy's did too. We were going to the Kabras' mansion! That was the last place I wanted to go to. I was shocked. And I think Amy was too.

"But… but… but Nellie why are we g-g-going to the Kab-Kabras'?" asked Amy definitely shocked.

"For a crazy Cahill reunion" replied Nellie "Now go pack your bags." She must've seen the look on my face because she said "Dan, no more questions until you pack your bags and get dressed. And dress in formal attire. Like a suit for you and dress for Amy. You have 15 minutes. Let's see if you can be as quick as a ninja."

That last sentence did it. I ran off leaving Amy open and close her mouth like a fish. I could hear her asking Nellie why they weren't have a usual reunion in our house. Nellie said she wasn't going to reply until we both get ready and come down.

I went to my room. I quickly found a wrinkly suit from last month's farewell. I took it out and asked Rosy our maid to iron it. Then I went in the shower and as soon as the water wet me, came running out. I dressed up in my now clean suit and did some final touches. I stuffed like 4 pair of pants, 4 T-shirts, few socks, 1 jacket, 2 books I wanted to read about ninjas, my prank box and few packets of chips. (The Kabras don't eat them.)

I looked at the watch. I still had 4 and ½ minutes to go. Contended I sat down at the living room sofa and waited for the girls to come out.

**Amy's POV**

My mouth fell open just 2 seconds after Dan's. This couldn't be happening. I possibly can't go the Kabra's mansion… can I? Not after what happened during the hunt. How Isabel tried to kill me and Dan numerous times. How Natalie sneered at me every time she saw me and most of all how Ian acted like he loved me, took my heart and then stepped on it and left it to break into 1000 pieces. I can't possibly live with those… animals.

Dan raced up to his room after Nellie said something. This couldn't be happening. If we had to have a reunion why not have it at our house? I asked Nellie but she wouldn't answer me until I packed up. I went up to my room feeling numb, horrified, hatred, angry and… excited? I had quick shower and then dressed up in my emerald ball gown. I was beautiful with long and short edges. _At least_, I thought _Natalie will like it_. Then I let my wavy red hair fall into my back.

I packed few clothes, books and other necessities. Barely knowing what I was doing I went down to see Dan impatiently walking around and Nellie in her I-POD. I was 2 minutes late. I saw a Limo parked outside the house belonging to Fiske. I cursed the reunion and sat in the 45 minutes drive to the airport of Boston.

**Hamilton's POV **

I was sweaty. Sweaty and smelly and wet but not tired. I had been running around the block for 4 hours now. Still, I wasn't tired for two reasons. 1) My dad would literally kill me if I was and 2) Holts never got tired. Just as I was thinking about all of this the phone rang. My mum, Mary-Todd picked it up. After few exclamations she cut the phone.

"Well my children" she said looking at Reagan and Madison. The changed her mind. "Reagan, Madison and Hamilton. Dress up in gowns and suit. Then, quickly go and pack your bags. One two suitcases for each of you. You are going to London –-"this brought some cheers "to the Kabras" this brought some cheers as well- cheers of disappointment.

I raced to my room to do my bidding. I packed 2 pairs of track suit, one t-shirt and one pant, few socks, 2 dumbbells and few hats. Then it was the bad part. I, Hamilton Holt, had to wear suit. Ugh! The agony of being trapped in a suit unable to run or jog was unbearable. I tried not to think of it as I put on the suit.

As soon as I came outside I could see Reagan and Madison were not too thrilled to be wearing a gown either. In fact, it got worse when then had to wear high heels. I grinned at them and they scowled back at me. I wasn't too worried about this reunion. The only thing bugging me was that Sinead was going to be there. I tried to shake it off. I mean I have a girlfriend now. Why should I worry about Sinead of all people?

**Sinead's POV**

I was looking at all the poison I had stacked in my bedroom. Looking at them made me sick. But then they also made me excited. I had to get them ready for my next experiment. I was thinking about this when the phone rang and made me jump up a mile.

"Hello, Starling residence. Sinead speaking."

"Ah Sinead." said the voice from the other end which I recognized as Fiske's "I was hoping you'd pick up the phone."

"Fiske?"

"Why, of course. I have to tell you an important massage. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Fiske. I am." I replied a little impatient.

"Well, I want you triplets to quickly pack up two suitcases each. In fifteen minutes, a limo will be waiting for you outside your house. Dress up in gown and suits. Oh and don't forget warm jumpers and jackets. You are going to the Kabras at London. Any questions?"

"Um… I was well… doing my experiments. Can I not come?" I knew it was a feeble but true excuse. Cahill reunions were always crazy. I specially did not want to see Hamilton.

"No. You can do it at the Kabras'. You, along with all other clue hunters are staying for 2 weeks. Well, see you there."

I slumped back in my sofa and called my brothers to announce this dreadful news. They were not so horrified.

**Ian's POV**

I was walking up to my room after a day of school. I needed some rest. Today was my first day of school. Fiske had insisted on me going to public school so that I could interact with other children. God knows why? I mean, they are such peasants. They eat this- this unthinkably disgusting food called hamburger. It is so greasy and oily that looking at that made me want to throw up. Natalie looked like she might cry though right now she is in her room in the luxurious company of her servants.

"Why did this happen?" he wondered out loud. "Why Amy, why?" he asked again look at the portrait of Amy beside his bed. He wanted right now for her to come flowing from the portrait with her red hair and jade eyes. He wanted her to so badly hold his hands and comfort him saying this was a dream and that she loved him even though no one else did. He really wanted her to say that he didn't have to go to the school after all and through the constant complaining of Natalie.

But, then again, who was he kidding? Amy was never his. Well, maybe she was but he put a stop to it while at Korea. She definitely isn't his now. She had a boyfriend, some Tolliver creep. Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, Ian Kabra speaking" I answered to the phone

"Ian. This is Fiske here."

"Yes Fiske I realized that."

"Well, anyway I just called to tell you your ball today will also host the Cahills that made it to the Gauntlet. All the preparations have been made. They will arrive in 5 hours. I'll tell Natalie about this. After the ball finishes, the Cahills will stay at your house—"

"Mansion"

"mansion for 2 weeks. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Fiske."

"Bye Ian."

I sighed and put the phone down. This was not going to be good. I mean, so many Cahills under one roof is definitely not good. But at the same time, I was VERY excited and nervous to see a certain red-headed and green-eyed girl.

**Natalie's POV**

I was sitting in my room, with Miranda and Maggie doing my hair. Sally and Angeline were polishing my nails in my hands. Gabrielle and Mya were polishing my nails in my feet. Destiny was applying make-up on my face. Chelsea was picking an outfit for me to wear. Just as I was enjoying my comfort the phone rang. Chelsea picked it up.

"Hello, Kabra Residence, Natalie Kabra's Household."

"Can I speak to Natalie Kabra please?"

"Can I know who I am talking to sir?"

"Fiske"

"Hold on a minute sir while I get madam Kabra on line." As soon as she said this, Chelsea came up to me.

"Ma'am. There is a man, sounded old—"

"Get to the point Chelsea." I snapped annoyed.

"Yes, Ma'am. There is a man called Fiske on the line and he wants to talk to you."

I sighed. Then I motioned for my maids to go out so I can talk in private. After I was sure they went, I talked to the phone.

"Hullo, Fiske. How are you doing?"

"I am fine thank you Natalie. I just wanted to tell you some, ah, interesting news. You remember the ball you are hosting today Natalie?"

"Of course, I was actually getting prepared for it. I mean 2,387 people are coming—"

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans, Natalie. 11 more people are coming. They are all Cahills, the ones that made it into the Gauntlet. If you need to ask anything, you can contact Ian. I've filled him in with everything." And then, he hung up.

I sighed and called Ian to see what else I needed to know.

**Ned's POV **

I was intrigued. Ted and I were trying making a blueprint for everyone we knew. It was a long process we knew, but it is still fun. Then, I hear Sinead calling Ted and I. Seconds later, she appears.

"Ted, Ned go pack up. We are going to the Kabra's for 2 weeks. Apparently they are hosting a ball today when we arrive there so go and dress up in gowns."

We looked at each other, shrugged and went away to dress. Both Ted and I wore a black suit with white shirt inside. After that we came out. Sinead was wearing a lovely red dress that was strapless. She had a red velvet leather jacket, red leather high heels, red shiny earrings and white gloves half way up her hand. Her hair flowed behind her. She looked lovely.

"Sinead, I swear if I was a not your sister and had not knew how annoying you were, I would have fallen for you right now!" Ted exclaimed.

She laughed.

"Come on. You don't look that bad either. We need to go." She said. And, off we went!

**Ted's POV**

Sinead, Ned and I got into the car. Then, my phone vibrated and I just knew it was Argen, my girlfriend. It felt weird really, to have a girlfriend. Sinead, Ted and I were born together. We grew up together, went to same school and had every single dinner together. Yet, right now I was the only one of us triplets that had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend.)

I looked at my phone. Sure enough, it was Argen and she just sent me a message. It read- "How are you dear? I haven't seen you for like 17 hours! I am going to England tomorrow, so we won't be able to meet for like 1 more month. Let's have another date today, if you are ok with this"

I sighed. As much as I'd like to I couldn't. But then, I realized something! She was coming to England! My destination! I was just about to reply this back to her when Ned stopped me.

"Don't!" he said. That caught me back a little. As I was just about to ask him what he meant he spoke again.

"Don't send her a message saying that you are going to pick her up in England. Think about how surprised she will be when you go there as a surprise!" I thought about it. I figured he was correct. Then, a thought struck me.

"Ned, you are smart, good-looking, kind and everything else I am. I know that more than 9 girls have a major crush on you. They've asked you out. But then how come you never date them or even look at them? It's almost as if you are occupied" I concluded. It was true. It was also the only secret he had kept from me.

Ned looked at me smiled a sad smiled. It wasn't depressing, neither was it disturbing. It was just plain sad. Believe me when I say I know what sad means. I am an Ekaterina. I have literally memorized a whole dictionary.

"It's because I am Ted." He stated. Sinead and I looked at him, our mouth agape.

**Madison's POV **

Ham actually grinned at us! We obviously, scowled back. Then, we had to get in the limo. Hamilton, Regan and I raced all the way to the limo. Hamilton fell down twice and so did Regan. I, on the other hand fell about 5 times. These heels were killing me! Hamilton got to the car first. He sat down just after Regan did. Then, I got in. Regan was sitting in my gown that threatened to rip apart. Hamilton was sitting on hers.

"Ham, get off my gown!" Reagan whined.

"Reagan, get of mine too" I shot at her.

That started frenzy until the chauffeur cleared his throat. We automatically shut up.

"Ma'am and sir, I need you to sit quietly. Ma'am, if you need more room, tucker up your gown and sit peacefully. I hope you enjoy your travel." He said and turned around. I saw a look of disgust cross his face and sighed. It really was hard being a Holt and inexperienced with gowns and parties. And that is when I noticed the car of the Slingstars.

**Regan's POV **

Madison was looking outside her face all weird. Then, I saw what she was looking at. It was the Slingstars. I mentally cursed them. I hate them. The Slingstars are also Tomas. They have 3 kids too. 2 boys and a girl. The older girl, Ainsed was Ham's girlfriend. The boys, twins, Netar and Detar were so annoying. Nevertheless, Netar was Madi's boyfriend. Detar was constantly trying to flirt with me!

But, I would have none of that. I loved someone. Someone who was a genius, 4 years older than me and will never like me I heard, he even had a girlfriend. Still, I loved him.

We followed Slingstars all the way to the airport. Then, Detar saw me.

"Regan, you are here! What are you doing here?"

Then, Netar and Ainsed noticed us. More likely, they noticed Hamilton and Madison. Ainsed came over and kissed Hamilton on the cheeks. Madison went over and kissed Netar on the cheeks too. I nearly gagged. Detar crept from behind me.

"Where's my kiss?" he demanded. I glared at him and he shrank back. I mean, I was still a Holt even though I was dressed up in gown.

"Get lost, Deter." I said and then added "If you want to live."

He went off muttering about rude and all. But I wasn't listening. I just that they were on the same plane as us. Across an aisle. Ham was just talking about it! Now, obviously Ham and Ainsed were going to sit together and so were Netar and Madi. So that meant, I was next to Detar for few hours! God save me.

**Jonah's POV**

I looked around. I was up in a stage. I had my concert going on right now. Any second I had to sing. But, hey I wasn't nervous! I've done this thing like a million times before! I looked at my audience. I could see my dad, my aunt and my cuz Phoenix. He winked at me and I winked back. My dad gave me thumbs up and I flashed my famous grin around. My fans screamed.

I started to sing. I sang and sang and sang and sang. I just finished my 5th song. I had to rest now. Or so I thought. As soon as I got off stage and started to walk down the aisle, girls streamed down me and leaped on me.

I flashed each of them my grin and signed their hand, face or lips. Then, I got tired of that. I sat down at the chair and about 20 guards were trying to block girls from streaming to where I was. Then, a guy dressed up in suit came. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Few seconds later, a guard came up to me and said-

"Sir, you have a guest. He says he is an Alrigmad. He also said that it is very important for you to meet him. He has orders from Fiske Cahill."

"Let him in. He's ma homie."

So the man came in. He told me that me and Phoenix had to go to the Kabra's for 2 weeks and had to dress up in suits and all that. I didn't hear the rest. Because, after singing 5 songs in front of all those people, I was actually nervous!

**Hey! Please rate and review. It's my first fanfic so please do review. I will be grateful! Maybe next time I should add Phoenix's POV as well. What do you think? Please give me your opinion so that I can improve! Oh and, have you noticed that all the gf and bf of character are anagram of some other characters that they should be with. i.e. ted is with a-r-g-e-n which is r-e-g-a-n too! **


	2. The Airport!

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue,**

**Although I wish**

**I do not own any of the clues.**

**Oh and sorry if Ned and Sinead are OOC. I just can't help it.**

**I just own the plot and the few characters that do not appear in the book. I didn't get any reviews telling me if I should add Phoenix in here, so I think I will. Read, Rate and Review! **

**Amy's POV**

We arrived. At the airport, to go to the Kabra's for a freaking reunion. I couldn't believe Nellie when she said it at first. I STILL can't believe her though we are at the airport. I want her, so baldly, to tell us that she was joking and we don't have to go to Kabra's house at all. But, then again, whom was I kidding? Want to know why I hate Kabras so much? Well, they're OK if you can get over the fact that their mother murdered your parents, a certain Kabra broke your heart, tried to feed to the sharks and nearly chopped your head off by an airplane hanger. Ah, well I thought. I looked around the airport. My eyes widened.

"Da-d-dan, Ne-ne-ne-nellie?" I stuttered

"What is it my dorky sister?" asked my dweeb of a brother sweetly. "Did you just see your I-love-you-so-much-but-I-already-have-a-boyfriend Cobra? Or worse, his I'm-so-wealthy-and-beautiful-looking-but-still-a-brat sister?"

I sighed. Dan was NEVER serious but I noticed Nellie put her earphones out and look around and her eyes widened as well.

"Amy, isn't that your boyfriend, Evan whatshisname?" inquired Nellie

"That's what I've been trying to say!" I exclaimed and ran off to Evan. I heard my dweeb of a brother saying something like only you didn't say it. But I was too surprised to care.

"Evan, Evan, Evan" I shouted. He looked around and saw me and his eyes widened as well. He looked… almost nervous! Then, all of a sudden, I got this feeling at the pit of my stomach that he was hiding something. I shook it off. I ran to him and hugged him tight. He lifted me off the ground and buried his face in my hair.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked as if it were a big mystery.

"I am going to a reunion at my cousin's house. He lives in London." I said. His eyebrows rose slightly at the He part. "He has a sister too. I'll be back at about 2 weeks. What are you doing here?"

"I am going to London too. My uncle and aunty live there. They just had a baby. My parents couldn't go so they sent me here. I was just about to call you then I thought I will surprise you by calling you or buying you something or what ever." He concluded.

"Evan, you are so nice! I love you! We can go on the same flight and maybe go to different places on London together. I can manage. Let me tell Dan and Nellie about this." I looked back happily. They weren't there. Then, Dan called out-

"No need to tell me anything Amy. Or Nellie. We both heard. Even Saladin. Oh, and hi Tolliver, I hate you." He said casually.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, you do not, I repeat do not speak to Ev—" Before I could continue to yell at him, I heard an announcement, that shocked all four of us.

"Attention passengers. Attention Passengers. Three people by the name of Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill and Nellie Gomez, on the flight to London, please report as soon as possible to the head office on section B." We were silent for about 1 full minutes. Then, Dan recovered first.

"What was that about? Amy are you sure you didn't steal anything? Or did we just bring drugs? I knew you were hiding something in your backpack. But this is so cool. Like seriously!" He said.

I smacked him. Hard. Then, I turned to Nellie. She knew I wanted her to give some sort of explanation but she just shook her head. I sighed and told Evan we'll be back. Then we went to the closest head office. I knocked on the door and the door opened. I looked at the man. He looked at me. We both grinned. It was… Erasmus!

"Erasmus, hi" I squealed.

"Hello Amy, Dan and Nellie, nice to see you. Well, Fiske called me to tell you that because of some misfortunate occurring, you have to take a flight to NYC to a madrigal airport to continue further on the journey. He didn't tell me anything else." He finished hastily. We nodded and left. Then, I went to inform Evan of the news. He acted sad but I got the feeling that he was relieved and another suspicion crossed my mind.

**Dan's POV **

Hmmm… It's just like Fiske to go on making such ridiculous announcements! But, why did I get the feeling he was hiding something? Well, maybe because he did hide things. But if it was so important as to change our whole flight, why didn't Fiske tell us? I was busy thinking as I stepped onto the little snack store just across from the bookstore, which was currently occupied, by Amy and her I-am-so-smart-but-so-geeky-and-annoying boyfriend. The mere thought that Evan was Amy's boyfriend made me want to gag. I mean, Amy's not that pretty or anything but she could have anyone better than that geek.

"What can I do for you sir?" The shop assistant asked me. I quickly bought some popcorn and skittles and heaps of kit-kat. Then, just my luck, I turned around to see something totally gross at the bookstore. No, it was worse than worse. It was traumatizing. It was disgusting and so wrong. I quickly looked away. It didn't help. I just couldn't get the picture that Evan the Geek was kissing MY sister and was carrying her.

I coughed. Loudly. She saw me and broke off suddenly. She was blushing. I could see that from all the way here. Her face was brighter than a tomato.

"D-d-d-an, I am c-c-ommin-g-g. Wai-t, a second-d." she stuttered. I nodded and went to find Nellie. She was standing outside a newsagency skimming through the 'hot items' magazine. She saw me and stopped looking.

"What is it kiddo?" she asked and then noticing Amy wasn't next to me asked again, "Where's Amy? She's with Tolliver again isn't she?"

"Yeah, and I actually saw them kissing. Can you believe it?" I questioned Nellie.

"Believe what?" said a very hideous voice belonging to Tolliver behind me.

"That I actually saw Ninjas in the airport." I said serious-faced.

"Da-an." Whined Amy. "If you don't want to tell us than don't!" she turned to Evan. "We really must be going now. I will call you as soon as I get there. Bye Evan. I love you."

With that, we went. Our flight was all ready and waiting for us. As soon as I stepped up inside the plane, I realised I wasted money buying junk food for nothing! The whole flight was full of it.

"Wow! This is the best flight I had ever been to." I exclaimed. Nellie and Amy nodded and grinned. Then Amy wandered off to find some books and immediately started reading. Nellie found herself a seat and tuned out of her I-pod. I sat on my seat and looked outside munching on my Kit-kat.

After few hours we arrived at California. Every other passenger got off. During the flight, we had found out that they were all madrigals on a mission to California. I had even made few friends! Anyway, another loudspeaker boomed after they all got off. It said:

"Amy and Dan Cahill and Nellie Gomez, we request you to wait in the plane for few hours before we make a long trip to London. Other Cahills will shortly arrive to the same plane. You can keep yourself entertained. If you need anything, go to the front section and say whatever it is that you need on the phone. Your necessities will shortly arrive."

I groaned. Other Cahills meant everyone on the hunt except the Cobras that is. I sighed. Well, at least I can entertain myself, I thought.

**Ian's POV**

I was sitting on my pure-leather sofa imported from Italy and trying to decide on which tux to buy for the ball when a phone rang. It was my I-phone 5. I looked at the caller ID. It said Alrigmad leader. That was obviously Fiske. No one in their sane mind would do something as sneaky as to put their caller ID into an anagram and this is coming from a Lucian.

"What is it Fiske?" I asked pretending to be concerned.

"You know how the Cahills are coming to your ball?" he asked. Before I had a chance to say something, he continued, "Well, before they were about to come 2 hours before the ball but unfortunately they can't make it."

I was shocked. I was surprised. I was crushed. I just realized that this meant Amy couldn't come which meant I couldn't ask for her forgiveness. Fiske cut through my thought.

"When I say they can't make it, I mean they can't be here by 6- 2 hours before the ball as we first intended. They'll arrive at 8pm- right on the ball. The remainder will go as planned. There'll be no change at the reunion. Any questions, Ian? Actually, don't tell me. It is not a big change anyway. You can just be surprised later."

With that he cut the line. I was relieved. So, Amy- I mean, Cahills are going to come after all. Then, I thought about the ball. I was excited. I mean it's been ages we had had our last ball. I think it was on my 12th birthday. That's like 4 years back. I am already 16.

That ball was exciting. My date was this girl called Cynthia who was Isabel's friend's niece. She was a nice girl but couldn't dance. I think she's dead now. That jolted me out of my thought and I bolted up right. _OH NO_ I thought, _what am I going to do? I have no date for the ball. I can't go without a date. What will the mayor say? I wonder if it's ok for me to go without a date. _

I raced out of my room to meet Adele. Adele was the ball planner. She had advised Natalie and I on every thing we needed to or could do. She was also the best friend of Nataliya who became our guardian after the hunt.

I could just make out the auburn hair of Adele when a servant stopped me. He was the new one that didn't yet know the wrath of a Kabra. I yelled at him for stopping me. He just stuttered his way to a apology and said that the mayor was there to observe the ball and I should present myself more ideally. I nodded and saw that the mayor was just leaving.

I sighed and barged in. Adele looked and me pointedly and asked what was wrong.

"Is everything ok, Ian dear? You seem very… shocked." She asked

"I am deeply sorry to interrupt you when you have just had your meeting with that tiresome and foul smelling mayor but I had a very important question to ask you." I paused just so she was catching what I was saying.

"Well, you have a chance to ask your very important question Ian dear and you better hope it is absolutely necessary or else you shan't have your perfume imported from Venice." I rolled my eyes at this because she knew I hate the ones from Venice.

"Is it necessary, I repeat is it absolutely necessary for me to have a date before the ball actually starts?"

Adele stared at me for a second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds. 4 seconds. 5 seconds. 6 seconds. 7 seconds and then she blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. And she opened her mouth. Open. And closed it. Closed. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. And finally spoke.

"Of course you need a date before 8! You need a date to be with you by 7! The press is coming. What can we say to them if you don't have a date? The great Ian Kabra, the richest person on Britain after the royals, The Handsome Ian Kabra, second most eligible bachelor of England after Prince Harry has trouble finding a date? What will people say? Oh, we'll be mocked all over England! Oh lord Ian, don't tell me you can't find a date!" she screeched.

Yes. You got it right. Adele is not the calmest person you can ask for help to. In fact, she is the worst to go in a panicky situation. While she was screeching, Nataliya decided to pay a surprise visit to us. She was totally shocked on what she was hearing. She called me over and solemnly spoke to me.

"Ian, my dear, do you not have a date for the ball today?"

I explained her the situation. Nataliya is very sensitive and understands things perfectly. I have even told her about my petite crush on Amy. She nodded solemnly again and spoke:

"Ian, I know you don't want a date but you have to if you want to honour the Lucian branch and the Kabras. I'll give Milaea a call to see if she would like to be her date. Now, go and finish the preparations for the ball."

I nodded and went. I was not at all pleased. Milaea is the sort of girl that would do anything to have chance to talk to me. She is also the type of girl that is rich, is a Lucian and is totally into designer clothes and how to keep herself beautiful and flawless just like Natalie. Unlike Natalie though, I do NOT love her. In fact, I hate her. So, I was pretty depressed. Little did I know, it was nothing compared to what was going to happen.

**Natalie's POV**

"Ellie, no, no, no you are putting it in the wrong place! Hang the gold studded clocks on the east side not the west."

"Yes, madam Kabra." was the reply

"Destiny Shelton, you are not to touch the box I am to give to the mayor of London. Get here and make yourself useful."

"Sharon, come here and hang these on the top."

"Maya, you are not doing it properly. I need 50 roses in one hold, not 10. If you need help then ask Danielle."

I was busy telling my suddenly-turned-useless maids what to do and correcting their mistakes. The Kabra Park looked amazing. 50 roses were carefully balanced on one vase, gold studded clocks hung on one side and little lemonade fountains were arranged to spell "Welcome To The Kabra Ball." On the other side little chocolate fountains spelled "We hope you have a good time." So far it looked wonderful. Then, Maya came up to me and said,

"Madam Kabra, I just asked Jacob to take a look at the chocolate fountains and he says that we are missing at least 18 fountains. If we are unable to get them, then—"

"I know what's going to happen, Maya." I snapped. "I'll go get some more fountains, just look over at things while I am gone. I need no commotion."

I didn't wait for her to reply. I just beckoned Jacob over and asked him to drive me over to the mall. Of course, he followed my order. On the way, I began to think of the ball and the reunion and also the hunt. Ian must be very happy that Amy is coming. I mean, every single day for past few months he has woken up making out with his pillow and occasionally saying, "Amy, I love you!"

It's not a mystery anymore that he likes her. But the mystery is if she likes him or not. I heard she got a boyfriend so Ian mightn't have a chance. As much as I tease him, I can't help feel sorry for him. By now, I have even stopped whining that she is a colour-blind peasant or that she is a poor orphan or that she has a good-for-nothing-git for a brother.

I looked out the window. I could see a poster for this new game called 'Ninja Gaiden.' Then I started thinking about Amy's good for nothing brother. He was so annoying at first. Mark my words, he still is. But he is not as annoying as before. I don't like him. But I can't help be curious about him. Then, I think of Ian who was just curious of Amy at first but then slowly fell in love with her and my curiosity just vanishes.

Jacob stopped the car. I got off. I could see people staring at me but I didn't care. I walked straight into the shop. The lady knew me, of course.

"How can I be of service Madam Kabra?" she asked.

"Ellie, do you remember how I ordered 100 fountains?" I asked back.

"Yes, Madam." She replied again.

"Well, there are only 85!" I snapped. Ellie looked flustered.

"I'm sure that's a mistake Madam. I counted them myself just to be sure!"

"Are you implying that I can't count or are you saying that I made a mistake?" I asked my voice dangerously calm.

"N-n-no Madam. Of course not. M-m-m-my mistake."

"Well, then don't just stand here and make yourself useful by bringing those fountains to my chauffeur!" I snapped again. That jolted her up and literally ran.

I sighed, picked myself up and started walking. When I was walking down the aisle admiring the Gucci bag, I collided with someone and crashed on the floor.

"I'll sue! I'll sue you mannerless, idiotic git." I spluttered. "Can't you see where you are walking, you peasant. I'll have you pay. I'll- I'll- I'll hire someone to kill you! How dare you collide with me?! You know who I am?! I am Natalie Kabra. The Natalie Kabra!" I raved.

The boy looked up. For a second I was frozen. He had dirty blond hair and dark piercing green eyes- just like Daniel Cahill. Then my senses came back to me and I realized that Daniel was at the airport on his flight to London.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry Miss." He stuttered.

"My bad." I mumbled as soon as I snapped out of my daydream. Then I raced out of the shop and got in my limo. I started to feel weird. I mean, the whole hour I have been constantly thinking about Daniel Cahill. And the time I saw that guy, I have been feeling weird. It's like I am longing for something I know I can't have and that's a first for Kabras. The more I thought about it the restless I became.

Finally I did something I was debating if I should do. I called Adinel, my boyfriend.

**Hamilton's POV **

"So, ham, where exactly are you going?" Ainsed asked.

"I am going to London, we sorta have this reunion thing our family has to attend." I replied

"When are you coming back?" She persisted.

"Um, for 2 weeks." I replied easily.

"Ham, what exactly do you do in your reunions?" She asked. Again. That caught me of by guard. Last reunion we went to all the places in the hunt. I couldn't bring myself to look Sinead in the eye when we arrived at Philadelphia. Apparently, Ian couldn't look at Amy in the eye when we arrived at South Korea either. And Amy totally ignored him. I wonder why?

Anyway, I couldn't tell her all that, could I? Even if I trusted her (do I?) Cahill business is only for Cahills. Not for Slingstars.

"Ham, Ham?" Ainsed called out waving her hands in front of me.

"Yea—" I started but stopped when a person tapped me in my arm. I turned around and he looked at me.

"Mr Hamilton Holt?" he inquired. I nodded. He then looked at Ainsed. "I didn't know Madam Starling would be here." He told me eyebrows raised. It took me a minute to realize he was talking about Ainsed. She looked… suspicious and jealous. Before she could speak, I quickly said

"No, no, no. That's not Sinead. That's, uh, Ainsed, my girlfriend." Again the person raised his eyebrows but said nothing. I mouthed tell you later to Ainsed.

"Sir, can I talk to you in private then?" He asked. I nodded and led the way.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Mr Hamilton Holt, you have a message that was given by Mr Cahill. He told me to tell you that you have a flight to catch from here to NYC. Do not go on the flight you decided to go to, for some disturbance has happened and may be dangerous only to us Cahills. Please tell this to Reagan and Madison Holt." With that he was gone.

I explained the situation to Ainsed minus the disturbance bit or the Fiske bit. She understood and told me to go send Netar and Detar from the arcade. I agreed and went.

**Madison's POV**

Netar, Detar, Rea and I left Ham and his girlfriend to talk. I was holding hands with Netar and he was telling me something about this kid whose I.Q. was 285 when he was 3. I got this prickling sort of sensation but I ignored it.

Then, Detar pointed at a place. He grabbed Rea's hand and she shook it away. He sighed and yelled over to us, "Hey, lovebirds, lets go inside the arcade. It'll be fun."

I agreed and so did Netar and surprise, surprise, so did Reagan. I don't really know why but she just HATES Detar. I think he's ok because obviously, his brother is my boyfriend and I can't go around saying he is hot. Not that he is.

"I'll race you." I yelled and they broke into a sprint after me. I smiled. As I am a Holt and I got a head start over Rea, I finished first.

"What'ya wanna do here?" I asked as they approached me.

"Play of course" said Netar. I nodded. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey guys, this arcade is big! Let's split up. Detar and Rea go one way, and Netar and I will go the other. We'll meet up again after few minutes." Everyone agreed, except Reagan. She glared at me and I glared back until she relented. She sighed and stomped off.

I turned to look at Netar and sighed. "What is with them?" he asked looking rather amused. If he expected an answer, he was disappointed.

"Let's look around." I suggested. He nodded and we went around looking.

"I want to have a go playing the car game." I declared. I played and won. I reached up to level 7 but then I finished last which ended the game. Netar laughed.

"Let me have a turn." He did, and he bet my by 5 levels. I laughed and he bowed. Then he turned to me and said,

"I need a reward." And with that he kissed me, so I kissed him back. We broke up after few seconds and smiled.

"Let's try the basketball throw." He suggested. I merely smiled because he made a wrong move. I am in the school basketball team. There's no way he can beat me. No-way. So I agreed and we played. And of course, I won.

"Here's your prize." He whispered and we both leaned in. Then someone coughed. We both jumped back, startled when we saw Reagan and Detar.

"What is it Rea?" I asked blushing.

"Ham is coming." She replied, nonchalantly. I looked around and saw Ham coming towards us. We waited. He came over and yelled-

"Netar, Detar go, Ainsed is looking for you. Madi, Rea, I have to talk to you." He said. "In private." He adds. Netar quickly hugs me and Detar waves Rea bye. Then, they turn around and leave.

**Reagan's POV**

After, Detar and Netar left, we also left the arcade with Ham. We walked. Madi was telling me about what happened at the arcade and I was telling her things back. Then, I realized that we were heading in the wrong direction.

"Ham, aren't we meant to go to flight number 74?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed.

"We were Rea. We're not going there anymore." Ham replied. Madison and I look at him wide eyed.

"You mean we're not to Kabras?" We said in perfect unison.

"No, we are." Replied Ham and kept walking. "Only, we are going from a different route."

"HAM, what IS it?" I shouted annoyed. He turned around. "Rea, I'll tell you when we reach the plane. It's not safe here and our flight is just leaving. If you don't hurry, we'll miss it." With that he sprinted off.

Madi and I followed him. We finally reached the plane. We put our luggage on hold and boarded the plane. The airhostess showed us to our seat.

"Ham, are you going to tell us or what?" I snapped.

"Patience, Rea, patience." He snapped back.

"We are Holts, Ham. We are Tomas. We fight and yell, not use our patience." I snapped back again. Ham looked at me sheepishly, as though his mind wasn't in it.

Madi sighed.

"What is it Ham? Tell us already." She pleaded. She looked more annoyed though.

Ham took a deep breath. Then he started. "We are going to NYC on this plane. This airline is owned by the Madrigals. Apparently, there was some problems in the Cahill Head Quarters where Fiske is operating. Probably it is the branches fighting. Why they are fighting, now that the clue hunt is over is beyond me. Anyway, we have to go to this airport in NYC owned by the Madrigals. Amy and Dan-o are already there, waiting for us. We are going where they are waiting for us. The starlings will arrive just after us and so will the Wizards. You are expected to behave and not fight." He concluded. Madi and I both rolled our eyes.

I felt a little bit weird, now that I know the Starlings *ahem* Cahills were there. I wanted to see someone special. Ham looked troubled sort of, as if he wanted to tell something to someone but couldn't bring himself to.

After a LONG flight, our plane finally landed at the airport. This place was only for Cahills, I noted. Every one had a card. An announcement came through and called, Ham, Madi and I over to gate 2 where Dan and Amy were waiting.

We followed the instructions. I led the way and Ham and Madi followed me. I opened the door and was greeted by the face of Amy and Dan.

"Hey Amy, Hi Dan." Madi and I said in perfect unison.

"Hey Reagan and Madison." They replied in perfect unison as well.

"Dan-o! Amy" Ham yelled and hugged them. They had to catch their breath before they could reply.

**Sinead's POV**

"… and she is 4 years younger than me and will never like me." Ned completed his complicated love story.

Ted and I gaped at him. I mean, who could imagine that Ned, _Ned_ of all people would like a girl younger than him by 4 years. Then, I thought of my own crush and shook my head. Who would've thought- who _can_ think that I liked, ahem, him?! Yes, when I think about it seemed impossible so I liked not to think about it.

Ned stared out of the window, embarrassed. Who wouldn't be in his case?

"We have reached the airport." Said a mechanical voice from my phone startling my brothers and I. They stared at me and I smiled sheepishly at them.

"What? I just wanted to know that we had reached the airport." I reasoned, feeling heat rise up my face.

"Well, why you did that doesn't matter. At least we have reached the airport." Said Ted. "You guys get the luggage and I'll meet you at the custom area. I just need to use the bathroom." And with that he left.

"Gone to talk to Aargen, I bet. The possibilities are pretty high." Ned said with a smirk.

I looked at him. Actually, stared at him. No, make that gaped. How the boy could be so clam when we're going to a Cahill reunion is beyond me. Especially, when it is a bonding one with only kids. Especially when the 'bonding' was at the Kabra's house. And even more especially when we were going to see the Holts. In particular, Hamilton Holt.

Yes, I finally made myself admit it this morning. I couldn't help it. It was so excruciating to lie in my bed every single night and dream about someone. And then at the mornings, I had to make myself think that it was a dream. But, of course I knew I was kidding myself.

"Sinead, are you okay?" came Ned's voice. "You look pale."

"Um, its nothing, Ned. We should get going." I replied uneasily.

"Come on Sinead. I know that technically you were taken out before us, but I am still your triplet. You don't have to lie to me you know."

"It's nothing Ned. Don't worry."

"Sinead, please, I may have had headaches before and couldn't think properly but I am not blind. I can see you and I know how you feel. I mean, we can basically hear each other think. What is it Sinead?"

"Okay, I like someone." I replied. "Now, can we let it go?"

"After you tell me who he is." Ned replied.

"I can't tell you Ned. I am so sorry, but I just- can't."

"What if you tell me who you like and I tell you who I like?"

"Oh, fine. I like a Holt." I replied

"Hamilton Holt?" Ned asked nearly disgusted.

"Yes." I whispered. He looked disgusted.

"See why I couldn't tell you?" I asked and the disgust in his face by replaced by shock.

**Ned's POV**

Traumatized. Flabbergasted. Shocked! These are the few words to describe how I was feeling. I mean, I knew Sinead liked a guy. A Cahill. But I never guessed it was a Holt! That too Hamilton Holt! The brother of my one and only crush! I mean wow. Co-incidence much?

"See what I mean? See why I can't tell you? Just look at your face!" said an embarrassed Sinead.

"No, No.. It's not that. Or rather not JUST that." I replied quickly.

"Ned" she said her voice as reasoning as always, "I have known you practically since the day I was born! I know what you feel okay? You don't have to lie. And remember I am a Starling… the smart ones Ned. I know that okay!"

"After I tell you who I like you will be disgusted too Sinead." I said reasoning from my side.

"Well, that will be decided after you tell me your story Ned. So get on with it." She demanded.

"Well…" I began "I… I… I… l-like…"

"Ned, seriously stop stuttering like Amy and get on with it."

"Fine. I like Madison Holt." I blurted.

There was a silence. Sinead sat there like the robot Ted and I created that had a blank face with no emotions on it whatsoever. Then finally disgust appeared quickly replaced by shock.

"I see what you mean Ned." She said quietly as if still not believing what she had heard.

"Um, guys, everything okay?" cut in Ted's voice "Sinead, u look sort of shocked… And, well, Ned does too. Anything you want to tell me?"

I jolted out of what ever I was thinking. I could tell Sinead did too. I looked at him and slowly smirked. For a second I had almost forgot Ted had also come with us. Now that I remember that, something else jotted inside me head.

"We don't Ted" I said casually "but I am sure you must."

He looked at me confused for a second. Then his cheeks went red.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Oh, you know what he means Ted!" joined in Sinead "You know, like something or rather someone you were talking to…"

"It's… it's…" started Ted

"Nothing?" I supplied.

"Yes, erm… exactly my word." said Ted.

"Oh no! You two don't start it again." Complained Sinead "It gives me a —"

Before she could finish, someone tapped her from behind.

**Ted's POV**

"Yes?" asked Sinead turning around. I sighed a relieved sigh.

"Miss. Starling?" the lady asked her "Mr Starling?" she pointed her fingers at Ned and I.

"Yes." Was the only reply Sinead gave her. Normal people would have probably said, "Yes, I am Ned Starling" or "Yes, I am Mr Starling" or even "Yea, I am the one." But we weren't normal. We were Cahills, Cahill that had participated in the 39 clues.

"Oh, I knew you had to be the one. I looked around and you just radiated the aura of smartness. I knew you had to be Ekaterinas." The lady just blabbered.

We all gasped. The lady knew about Ekaterinas. She was a Cahill.

"Oh, I am truly sorry. I should be introducing myself. But I am very tired, you see. Had to travel all the way from China and didn't even get a wink of sleep. I had to do so much things for Fiske you see." another gasp "Old man he is now. Forgets everything. And I have to all the things he has forgotten-"

"Yes, Yes," I interrupted, "that is very true but who exactly are you?"

"Haven't I told you yet? Oh dear, I really must be forgetting things. Getting just like Fiske aren't I? Oh dear, spare me the horror!" she cried. Before she could start again another lady appeared from behind her.

"Hello." She greeted us. "Hello." All three of us replied in unison.

"You must be The Starlings." She said and we nodded. "I am Jazelle and this is my sister Richelle. I am sorry she talks an awful lot. We were sent by Fiske to tell you that you are not to board this flight. Instead, you are to come with us to a private plane to reach London. There are some trouble due to which you cannot go on the regular plane. Now, if you would like to follow us…" And we followed her, shocked by the discovery.

"I wonder what…" I started

"…the trouble is…" Ned added

"…with Fiske." I finished.

Sinead sighed. We had started talking again. And when we started we didn't stop. Well, until even we felt bored. We usually did that when we were thinking.

"How long will the…" said Ned

"… flight to the madrigal Airport take Sinead?" we asked

She didn't reply and we boarded the plane. Apparently, it took us more than 2 hours. We slept and started talking about what the reunion is going to be like and wondered if we were same enough to go to this reunion! Finally, after what seemed ages, we landed at an airport. It was a Madrigal owned one. We were escorted to a room. It had around10 bed-convertible-sofa in it. Dan was lying down in one playing his video game. Amy was leaning against the bed frame and sitting on the floor reading a book. Madison and Reagan were sitting on a bed with Madison showing Reagan something and she not paying attention. Hamilton was chatting away on the phone climbing up and down his sofa.

I stared at Reagan. She looked… different. She was twirling her blonde hair around her fingers. Her eyes were staring at something on Madison's hand and went in and out of focus. Her cheeks were plump and-. I stoped myself before I could think further. What did I care? I noticed Reagan's face flush scarlet and I looked away muttering "What's wrong with me?"

**Jonah's POV**

Soon, I got over my nervousness. I mean, c'mon, I was a famous pop star. Imagine someone seeing me nervous! That would be the end of my reputation. What would me fans say? And the media? They would make it such a big deal.

I quickly called a guard.

"Yes, Jonah?" he smiled. I smiled too. My guards don't call me sir or Mr or anything that ridiculous. It just makes me sound old and well- nerdish. I prefer my name better.

"Dude, quickly go and send Phoenix and Aunt and Ma Dad here. And mate, just hurry up."

"Yes Jonah" was his reply before he dashed off. Few seconds later Phoenix came with Dad and Aunt right on his heels.

"We have to leave for the airport." I said quickly. "We have a flight to catch and bags to pack. Actually, no need for the bags, we are late already. I'll have someone drop it to London right after we leave. Phoenix, quickly get on a tux." I said chucking one at him. "Dad, Aunt, book a car for us please. Limo, Ferrari, whatever there is." I explained.

"But, but Jonah, where are—"

"London, little dude" I cut him before he could continue. "Now hurry up. We have a plane to catch." I said going into one of the changing room with my tux. I didn't even have a chance to complain about not wanting to wear the tux. I quickly did my hair up in a gel and got out. Phoenix wasn't there. He had also gotten himself into one of the other changing rooms.

"Jonah, my boy, why are you going to London?" Dad asked

"Oh, Dad, we have a reunion to attend and don't worry Aunt, I'll keep him safe." I replied as fast as I could. "Now, have you got the cars ready?"

"Yes, Jonah. I have" said Aunt "Oh, and Jonah, Thankyou." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's okay Aunt." Just as I said those words, Phoenix came out of the change room. I shoved him in the car before he could say anything. His questions started as soon as the car hit off.

"Jonah what about your concert? Where are we going? Why are we going to the airport? Why are we dressed in Tux? Why isn't mum or uncle Brod dressed?" He said in one breath. I sighed and answered his questions.

"I cancelled the rest of the day today, Phoenix. We are going to the airport as I told you. We are dressed in Tux because we are having a ball at London. Not the fun one but the one that is in Ballrooms… like the ones… you know. Aunt Carla and Dad aren't dressed because they aren't invited."

That started another lot of questions. "Who is holding the ball at London? Is it the queen? Why aren't Mum and Uncle Brod invited? And when are we going to return?"

"The ball is held by our cuz Ian Kabra and his sister Natalie Kabra. So, no, the queen did not invite us. But Prince Charles is probably invited to the function with Duke and Duchess of Cambridge because Ian knows them. They are pretty rich with all the Lucian wealth. After the ball, we have a reunion with all our OTHER cuz too. We are going to have a blast. And parents aren't invited coz it is reunion for younger kids only!" I answered pleased that all his questions were finished. But, they weren't.

"Jonah, I have one last question." I sighed

"What is it lil dude?"

"Who is a Lucian?" I sighed again and started the whole history of Cahills.

We drove all the way to the Airport with me explaining the 4— erm, 5 Cahill branches.

**Phoenix's POV**

"… so that is why we are having an reunion." said Jonah. I shook my head.

"You Cahills are crazy!"

"You are a Cahill too!" He said. I groaned. We arrived at the airport. We didn't have any luggage. Since, Jonah was a pretty well known celebrity, our job was way quicker.

"Jonah?" I asked suddenly looking behind me.

"Yh?" he replied unconcerned.

"Someone's been following us." I said seriously. He kept on walking. "Shouldn't we stop?"

"No, he probably is a fan," said Jonah

"He isn't. He has this tag saying Airport Manager."

"What is his name?" Jonah asked now a bid concerned.

"Will— William McIntyre or something like that." I said concentrating hard. Jonah stopped immediately and wheeled around.

"Mr McIntyre!" he sighed. "Why didn't you say that before dwag! You nearly scared me!" He ran to meet the man and I was left standing where I was in shock. Mr McIntyre and Jonah started whispering and Jonah came back.

"Change of plans." Was all he said.

"So, we're not going to the Kabra's?" I asked wondering what he was talking about.

"We are." He replied and again there was silence. I sighed and boarded into a plane with Jonah. After few hours our plane landed and we were escorted into a room where the rest of the people were sitting. I already knew all of them from the last reunion. I was still shocked. Why didn't anyone tell me about the branches?

"JONAH! What's up dude?" yelled Dan. "Phoenix, man, how are you?" He came and hugged us both. We hugged him back. That brought up a chorus of 'Hi Jonah, Hey Phoenix' from the rest.

"Um, guys?" I said. Everyone looked at me. When I knew I had everyone's attention I started. "Since, Jonah isn't telling me why were are all here together, can you?"

"Well, we are going to the Kabra Manor in London for a reunion." Started Nellie.

"We were sent here…"

"…because of some problems…"

"…according to Fiske." Said Ned and Ted

"And, well, that's about all you need to know" said Madison flatly. I sighed.

"Okay."

Suddenly Nellie looked at us and said "Guys, the flight to London is now, 30 minutes away. It is a private, first class plane, but I still suggest that you all get out of your Tux and gown because it'll get all wrinkled. Believe me, I wouldn't want my gown or Tux to get wrinkled if I was a guest for the KABRA ball."

We all looked at each other and ran to get our clothes. Jonah and I just borrowed one from the room cupboard. We took turns to change back. Just as Dan and Ted came out of the two change rooms- as they were the last ones- an announcement came on and Nellie guided our way.

Apparently Nellie was the only one from all of us that had ever been to this airport. It was way complicated than it seemed. Finally, we reached the plane.

But the door wasn't open. We all looked at Nellie enquiringly. In answer, she stepped ahead and got in a box. As soon as she steeped in the box, the wall came open. It had 5 buttons. One for each branch. She pressed the one that had a 'M' written in it. M for Madrigals. Then, she scanned her hand and typed something. The box went down and carried her down.

We all looked at her and then at each other. Finally, Amy went inside the box. She also pressed the M button and the box flashed black. She also typed something after scanning her hand and she went down as well. After Amy had gone down, Sinead followed. Ted and Ned went after Sinead and so did Dan. I went in after Dan. I just scanned my hand and typed my Name and the thing had everything about me. More than even I knew about myself. The box went down.

After I went down, I found myself in a plane. I chose a sit near the window just as Madison came down with Reagan following her. Jonah came down last of all. He sat next to Dan and Hamilton sat down next to me. I converted my seat into a bed and slept. After few minutes, just as the plane took off, I felt asleep.

_**Yay! Finally finished my second chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed. Please feel free to review again and please tell me where I went wrong or if should have did something else! I am so sorry for updating late. I was overseas and couldn't write! Sorry who waited so long! Next chapter will be here soon- I hope! **_

_**Quiz of the Day**__- "I have a hundred legs,_

_but cannot stand._

_I have a long neck,_

_But no head._

_I cannot see,_

_I'm neat and tidy_

_As can be_

_**Piper rose shiba directioner- Sorry for the delay! **_

_**WhippedCreamWaf- Yh, that's why it takes long! **_

_**Facades- Thanks! I love it when I get such a thoughtful feedback. Really makes me improve my writing. **_

_**Bowleroffline- Thanks! I'll write out the numbers from next time! **_

_**DeaganHameadlove- Yh, I guess I did the obvious pairings… **_

_**amianrox- thanks for being such an enthusiastic reviewer.**_

_**eva- I try to but all this 21 pages typing makes me bored. Also, I've been very busy with travelling and schoolwork! **_

_**Gabes-Madrigal- I will! Thanks for reviewing **_

_**ColorLover123- Thanks! You are really making me write it you know that! Thanks for the motivation.**_

_**Bookworm54321- they are real people. They are like the gf/bf of the actual pair.**_

_**wolfwave4- Yh, sorry for the spelling! And I did add phoenix's POV! Thanks for liking my story! **_


End file.
